Zamydlenie oczu to doskonałe narzędzie prania mózgu
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 19 Meredith: Witam zgromadzonych przed Odkupieniem Totalnej Porażki! Ostatnio doszło do połączenia drużyn, a Anna Maria wróciła z Wyspy Odkupienia. Wyzwanie zaczęło się z hukiem i skończyło się na wyrzucenie takiej jednej gaduły, Staci. Nie powiem, liczyłem na to, że jeszcze wygra. Każdy może mieć marzenia. Kto dołączy do przegranych? Czy Harold i Leshawna wreszcie się pogodzą? Odpowiedzi na pytania znajdziecie w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! (czołówka) Parę rzeczy zmieniło się na tej Wyspie. Zamiast dwóch domków, w których przez jakiś czas mieszkali zawodnicy stała… jedna willa, w której przebywali prawie wszyscy zawodnicy z wyjątkiem Harold'''a. '''Meredith postanowił się zabawić jego kosztem i spał… w oborze. (PZ - Harold): Tak nie będę traktowany! Wygląda na to, że pora się zemścić! >:) Wyszedł z obory, akurat nie do końca świeży, bo konie postanowiły… “załatwić swoje potrzeby” na nim. (PZ - Harold): Już… po nim :) Zbliżył się do skutera wodnego i zaczął przy nim majsterkować. Nie domyślił się, że świeża kupka da poznakę prowadzącemu, że ktoś tu był. Wziął całą plastikową butelkę wody niegazowanej i oblał siebie. W tym również tkwił jakiś haczyk. Woda, która podobno była niegazowana, okazała się mocno gazowana. Jego krzyki spowodowały, że Meredith biegł w stronę magazynku. Rudzielec zniknął w samą porę, dlatego prowadzący niczego nie spostrzegł podejrzanego. No może nie do końca. Spojrzał się w stronę kółek, które były całe mokre i zauważył pianę. Meredith: Okej? Wytrę to i trochę sobie pojeżdżę przed ogłoszeniem dla nich wyzwania. Rozpoczął pielęgnację swojego sprzętu, założył kapokę i ruszył w stronę zbiornika wodnego. Poczuł, że jest coś nie tak, jednak trochę nieświadomy gnał przed siebie. Jechał zadowolony i… najgorsze było przed nim. Obok niego siedzieli sobie Lightning i Izzy, okazało się, że chłopak po prostu wjechał na Lightning'''a. '''Izzy: O NIE!!! Apokalipsa! Przerażona pędziła w stronę swojego chłopaka. Skuter wodny był rozwalony. Lightning i Meredith wlecieli wprost koło drzewa. Izzy: Nic ci nie jest, kochanie? o.o Lightning: Lekko sha-boli… -.- Izzy cały czas była blisko chłopaków. Widząc że Meredith'''owi leci krew z głowy, zaalarmowała. '''Izzy: SCAAAARLEEEEETTT!!! Panicznie wołała imię jednej z zastępczyń. W międzyczasie Amy i Geoff grali na konsolce, Amy wygrywała z chłopakiem. Amy: Teraz mamy różnicę o jedno okrążenie. Geoff: Świetnie ci idzie. Zdradzisz sekret, jak to robisz? Amy: To żadna tajemnica. Odpowiednie skupienie się na grze i osiągniesz wszystko. Izzy: SCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRLEEEEEEEEEEETTT!!! Amy i Geoff tym razem usłyszeli rozpaczliwe wołania Izzy o pomoc. Amy: A co jej jest? Geoff: Wiesz, że nie wiem? Leshawna obudziła się. Leshawna: Dawno tak dobrze nie spałam. W sumie, nie spało mi się tak wygodnie nigdy w tym sezonie. (PZ - Leshawna): Tutaj naprawdę można zażyć luksusów. Jak dla mnie apartament to ciekawsza nagroda niż 1.000.000$. Jest tutaj full opcja, a dodatkowo zostanie mi na pewno z trochę, aby poszukać sobie pracy lub zacząć kręcić mały biznes :) Leshawna: Co tam u was słychać, ludziska? Leshawna już gotowa na dzisiejszy dzień. Amy kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Amy: Izzy cały czas krzyczy. Aż to dziwne, że jej nie słyszałaś. Leshawna zdejmuje zatyczki do uszu. Amy: Ojej… tak też można. Leshawna: Mówiłaś coś o Izzy? Amy: Harold'''a też nie ma. '''Lightning również się zapodział, a co tam u Anny Marii? Anna Maria wyciąga Amy sprzed domku. Amy: Mogłabyś trochę ostrożniej? Anna Maria: Nie ma na to czasu. Spieszcie się ludzie, coś stało się Meredith'''owi! Cała czwórka, która jeszcze pozostała w willi szła za Anną Marią. Wszyscy zauważyli rannych chłopaków. '''Amy: O nie! :/ Anna Maria: Ciekawe, kto byłby do tego zdolny. >:( Amy: Ja się domyślam kto, jednak taki scenariusz nie przejdzie. Anna Maria: A co masz na myśli? Amy: Ktoś to zrobił specjalnie… Leshawna: Mówisz sabotaż? (PZ - Amy): Domyślam się, że to wszystko z winy Harold'''a. Tylko on jest zdolny do tak makabrycznej rzeczy. (PZ - '''Anna Maria): Meredith na pewno by sobie tego nie zrobił. On jest taki przystojny, miły i uroczy :/ Widziałam go wielokrotnie na tej motorówce, jak śmigał w najlepsze. Wątpię, aby to on uderzył w drzewo. Ktoś musiał zniszczyć jego sprzęt. Och, nie wiem co zrobię, jak jemu coś się stanie :( Scarlett zjawiła się już na miejscu i opatrzyła dwójkę. Scarlett: Commotio Cerebri. Zapomniała tylko, że nikt nie był w stanie zrozumieć naukowego języka. Tylko westchnęła. Scarlett: Meredith dostał wstrząśnienia mózgu. Anna Maria: Czego mózgu? Scarlett: Wstrząśnienia! Anna Maria: Przecież nie istnieje coś takiego jak wstrząśnienie mózgu. xD Scarlett: Za to nie wiedziałam, że ktoś może mieć stąd zaćmienie mózgu. Anna Maria: Zaćmienie mózgu???? O NIE :O (PZ - Anna Maria): Nie wierzę, że Meredith ma zaćmienie mózgu! :( Anna Maria: A czy to na poziomie ekstra ekstremalnym? Harold i Leshawna strzelają facepalma. Harold: Ekstra, bardziej ekstra, jeszcze niesamowicie ekstra ekstremalne!!! Anna Maria posmutniała. Geoff: A skąd ta zaćma w mózgu? Amy: Chodzi o wstrząśnienie mózgu! To znaczy, że do około godziny Meredith będzie nieprzytomny, mogą się też pojawić nudno… Zauważyła ślady wymiocin na swoich butach. Amy: Super… Izzy: NIEEE! LIGHTNING! T_____T. (PZ - Izzy): To zadanie dla… Założyła kapelusz, a na oko nałożyła lupę. (PZ- Izzy): Detektywa Oskop! Mówiłam wam, że Kalejdoskop została detektywem? ;D Amy: Izzy, wszystko z tobą w porządku? Izzy: Mną się nie przejmujcie, wasza szeryf Oskop… Leshawna: Laska, lepiej tego nie rób. Pamiętasz Plan Totalnej Porażki? Ukazują się retrospekcja z eliminacjami Izzy w Planie (odc. 3, odc. 11) i potem zachowanie Izzy w specjalnym odcinku, gdzie niesamowicie zbluzgała stażystę. Izzy: Hehe, ale tym razem nie będę aż taką Oskop ;d Harold: A na Izzy będziesz reagować? ;) Izzy: Noo… to w sumie to moje imię jest. Scarlett rozmawiała przez telefon. Amy: Czyli jak, dzisiaj odcinek bez eliminacji? ???: Nie powiedziałbym. Nikt nie wiedział, kto to może być. Zbliżał się do nich. Okazało się, że to Chris McLean! Uczestnicy: JAK?!??!?!?! Chris McLean : Nie, wcale nie. Zdejmuje maskę. Scarlett strzela facepalma. Okazało się, że to Jones. Jones: Żartowałem tylko z tym Chrisem xD Amy: Świetnie, ja już się bałam. Jones: To dobrze. Chodźcie za mną, a ja wam wyjaśnię na czym polega wyzwanie. Przed nimi stało siedem skrzynek. Jones: Wiecie może chociaż, gdzie jest Lightning? Scarlett szepta mu do ucha. Jones: Noooo, to dobrze. Czekaj, ty byłaś asystentką Maxa, tak? :D Scarlett przewraca oczami. Jones: To ja ciebie mianuję na… zastępczynię ^^ Mój kuzyn nadal będzie stażystą. Topher tylko machnął ręką i niezadowolony oddalił się w stronę domku. (PZ - Scarlett): A więc jestem zastępczynią, dopóki Meredith nie wróci? I ciekawe, kto przejmie pilot. Amy: To jakie jest to wyzwanie? I po co są tu skrzynie? Jones: Lightning doznał kontuzji, więc… przyznam mu specjalny immunitet. Musi być uczciwie. Harold zgrzyta zębami. (PZ - Izzy): Uff… (PZ - Anna Maria): Nie powiedziałabym, że to jest sprawiedliwe, ale spoko. xD Harold: To ja też taki chcę. Jones: Jak wygrasz wyzwanie! ;) A teraz zadanie jest w miarę proste, najpierw… Nie wiadomo jak, ale nagle zjawiło się siedem krów, które zmiażdżyły skrzynię. Jones zmarszczył brwi. Jones: Będziecie wybierać numery od 1 do 6, a ja wam przydzielę zwierzątko. Amy: A na co nam zwierzę? Jones: Po złapaniu tego zwierzęcia, będą brały one dla was udział w kolejnym wyzwaniu. Dam wam fory. W magazynku schowałem rzeczy, które się do tego przydadzą. Chciałem je początkowo dać najlepszym, ale “najlepszych” było aż sześciu, więc ta cała szóstka otrzyma gadżety, z którymi możecie zrobić co chcecie. Uczestnicy: Super! B) Jones: Czy ktoś ma jakieś wątpliwości? Chce spisać testament czy coś w ten deseń? xD Każdy przewraca oczami. Jones: Aaa tak, zanim zaczniemy wyzwanie, to wybierzcie numerki. Zaczniemy w kolejności alfabetycznej, także Amy - wybierz sobie numerek, potem Anna Maria, Geoff, Harold, Izzy i na końcu numerek zostanie dla Leshawny. Amy: Biorę 4 ^^ Anna Maria: 1!!! Dziś będę górą! Geoff: Wezmę 5. Harold: 6. Izzy: 3 :P Leshawna: No to zostaje mi 2. Jones: Czas abym wam przeczytał, kto co otrzymał dzięki temu. *'Amy' - gepard *'Anna Maria' - wiewiórka *'Geoff' - bóbr *'Harold' - żółw *'Izzy' - pirania *'Leshawna' - koń (PZ - Izzy): Izzy sama może być piranią! ;D Zaostrza zęby, jednak się zmienia po chwili. (PZ - Izzy): Zapomniałam, teraz jestem Szeryfem Oskop! (PZ - Anna Maria): Nie wiedziałam, że zajdę tak daleko. No nic, wygram to wyzwanie! Na dźwięk gwizdka każdy ruszył. Wydawało się, że najmniejsze pole do popisu ma Amy. Amy: A co my? Na safari jesteśmy? ;-; (PZ - Amy): Komuś się pomyliło safari z tą wyspą… ta wyspa nie leży w Afryce, a my znajdujemy się w Ottawie. Skąd mam wiedzieć, jak im znaleźć geparda? No tak, wyspa jest mechanicznie sterowana. Oby ktoś nie był tak walnięty jak Scarlett i nagle nie przejął kontroli nad całą wyspą. Wtedy pomyślałam, że to koniec pozostałej piątki! Amy: No to gdzie jest ten gepard? Przewraca oczami. Amy: Ten ktoś się grubo pomylił. Anna Maria stoi przed drzewem. Anna Maria: Ciekawe czy orzechem ją zwabię tutaj. Wzięła jakiś kamień. Anna Maria: To w sumie też jest orzech, bo jest twardy. No nic, rzucam. Rzuciła kamieniem obok drzewa. Nagle na drzewie pojawiła się wiewiórka, która piła kawę. Kamień zrzucił ją z tamtego drzewa. Anna Maria: O cholera. To ta wiewiórka się już nie przyda. Może jakaś inna? Odeszła spod drzewa, pojawiła się następna wiewiórka, a potem… tony wiewiórek. Jedna z nich spadła z tego drzewa, a dziewczyna usłyszała jej pisk. Anna Maria: Uuuuu, pewnie jak wezmę więcej, to będę miała więcej szans! <3 Zaczęła się tapirować lakierem. Wiewiórki nagle były uzbrojone w orzechy. Anna Maria: Hej, tak się nie będziemy bawić, wiewióry… ._. Geoff postanowił szukać tam, jednak poszedł niewygodną ścieżką, bo przez bagna. Geoff: Ale tutaj grzęźnie! Spoglądał na kamyk, na którym siedział żółw. Geoff: Czy to nie jest przypadkiem zwierzę Harold'''a? Mogę mu pomóc w wyzwaniu. (PZ - '''Geoff): Zastanawiam się czy dalej mogę liczyć na pomoc Harold'''a. W sumie mieliśmy sojusz zanim połączyli drużyny. Tutaj mogę mieć tylko Leshawnę, ale ona zbratała się z innymi dziewczynami tutaj. '''Geoff: W sumie, liczę i na jego pomoc. Starał się podnieść żółwika, jednak ten go ugryzł w palec. Geoff zaczął krzyczeć. Geoff: Niedobry żółw! Zwierzę nadal go kąsało, Geoff czuł już mniejszy ból. Skupmy się teraz na Harold'''zie, zaczął wykładać jakieś notatki. '''Harold: Czy czasem żółwie nie zapadają w estywację? Sprawdzał coś w notesie. Harold: Podobno Cheloniidae są najszybsze. Albo może to były Carettochelyidae? Wykreślił drugą nazwę. Harold: Potrzebny byłby jakiś morski żółw. Sądzę, że żółw szylkretowy byłby odpowiedni! Spojrzał się na rozmawiających Jones'''a i '''Scarlett. Harold: Miejmy nadzieję, że zadanie odbędzie się na wodzie. Jeśli nie - trzeba coś wymyślić albo polować na inny typ. Izzy przeszła do konkretów. Izzy: Szeryf Oskop nie obchodzą jakieś durne piranie. Idę do Lightning'''a. '''Leshawna przygotowała marchewki. Leshawna: “Ciekawy” gadżet, nie powiem xDDDD Leshawna wzięła full opcję paczki żywnościowej. Leshawna: Obym tylko nie utuczyła tego konia za bardzo, bo będzie nieciekawie. Izzy pojawiła się u Lightning'a, a także u rannego '''Meredith'a. '''Scarlett opiekowała się tą dwójką. Izzy: Wiesz, co z nimi? :( Scarlett: Nie powinnaś być zainteresowana wyzwaniem? Izzy: Nieee, kiedy mój chłopak może umrzeć. Miałaś kiedykolwiek i jakiegokolwiek chłopaka? Scarlett: Hmmm, Max się we mnie zadurzył, a ja zadurzyłam się w… Topher podsłuchuje Scarlett. Scarlett: ...Topherze. Bardzo podoba mi się, że on również chciał przejąć kontrolę nad prowadzeniem wyspy Pahkitew, jednak ta miłość jest niemożliwa :/ Topher westchnął i zniknął. Scarlett: To ty tak westchnęłaś? Izzy: Nie… aż tak niskiego głosu nie mam. Obserwuje Lightning'a i '''Meredith'a. '''Lightning: Kurczę, Meredith, chyba nigdy w tobie nie widziałem lepszego brata! <3 Meredith: Też cię kocham! <3 Izzy była zaskoczona. Izzy: CO?! Scarlett: Spokojnie! Odwraca się. Widzi całujących się Lightning'a i '''Meredith'a. Obrzydzona odsuwa ich. '''Scarlett: Nieee!!! To nie może mieć miejsca! Lightning: Chodź do mnie <3 Meredith: Pew… Izzy zdzieliła go w policzek. Izzy: Widziałam to w filmach. Tak zawsze działa ._. Scarlett: Nie do końca. Lightning i Meredith przesyłali sobie buziaki, Izzy pobladła, a Scarlett zaczęła czytać książkę medyczną. Scarlett: Wiedziałam, że podanie im narkozy podczas zabiegu to zły pomysł!!! Izzy: CO IM PODAŁAŚ?! Scarlett: Znieczulenie ogólne. Izzy: Hmmm, nigdy nie miałam do czynienia z anestezjologami. Scarlett: Chyba znalazłam problem w sprawie narkozy. Nie powinnam jej podawać, są od tego inne środki, ale muszę zrobić najpierw wywar. Izzy: Wywary są bez sensu. Wiem, bo moja babcia chorowała kiedyś na grzybicę i próbowała zrobić wywar z jeżyn. Nie podziałał i nasilił problem. Scarlett: A miałaś jakieś operacje w życiu? Izzy: Pamiętasz Totalną Porażkę w Trasie? Musiałam wtedy jechać na badanie zlecone przez wojsko. Nie miałam narkozy, bo narkoza to szajs. Może coś pamiętam z tych naukowych obliczeń… ugh, dajesz Mózgozilla! Izzy próbowała wyzwolić z siebie jedną z osobowości, tak jak Mike. Nagle doznała olśnienia. Izzy: Metoda zimnolecznictwa zawsze działała na schorzenia, takie jak przykładowe świeże urazy lub stłuczenia. Powraca do swojego szalonego ja. Izzy: Problem polega na tym, że nie wiem, na czym to polega i jak to wygląda! :( Scarlett: Za to ja już wiem, co mogę zrobić. “Odczepia” klejących się Meredith'a i '''Lightning'a. '''Izzy oddycha z ulgą. Scarlett: Skończyliście??? Meredith zaczął majaczyć, Lightning powoli odzyskiwał rozum. Lightning: Ktoś mi powie, gdzie ja jestem??? izzy: W szpitalu :O (PZ - Izzy): Mój kochany Lightning czuje się już dobrze, ulga dla mnie. Teraz mogę skupić się na wyzwaniu i wygrać, żeby żadne z nas nie odpadło. Nie na darmo tutaj przychodziłam do programu, aby przegrać. Scarlett szykowała się za krioterapię. Scarlett: Meredith, wejdziesz do kapsuły pełnej jednorożców i żelków? Meredith patrzył na nią zapatrzony, Scarlett lekko zmieniła ton. Scarlett: Mówię, wejdziesz do kapsuły pełnej jednorożców i żelków? Meredith zaczął krzyczeć, Scarlett zaczęła go ciągnąć. Scarlett: Spokojnie! Wyzdrowiejesz! Meredith położył się na ziemi i skulił. Scarlett wyjęła jedną z książek. Scarlett: Hmmm, objawy podobne jak do traumy. Wydaje mi się, że teraz jest szok, a za chwilę może dostać szału lub kolejnego ataku. Meredith zaczął wrzeszczeć, jak Stephanie w osiemnastym odcinku Wariackiego Wyścigu, ale zaczął uderzać w podłogę. Scarlett dalej go uspokajała. Dała mu nawet herbatę ziołową. Scarlett: Miejmy nadzieję, że to nie zostanie oficjalnie opublikowane na stronie programu. Gdzieś w oddali możemy usłyszeć chichoty reżyserów. Pochmurniak: Jaaaasne. Nie przestawaj i nagrywaj to dalej. Terrible: Się robi :P Meta. Leshawna, Anna Maria i Harold mieli swoje zwierzęta. Leshawna: Powodzenia, Harold! ;) Anna Maria: Przydadzą ci się, abyś nie został wyeliminowany >:) Harold: Dziękuję, że mi kibicujesz. Anna Maria: Idiotom zawsze się coś na pocieszenie daje ;p Harold: Powodzenia ^^ Anna Maria: Naprawdę, uśmiałam się :’) Harold: Widok ciebie ponownie w kajucie na pewno poprawiłby każdemu humor. Anna Maria: A pytałeś ich o zdanie? Ja też właśnie zapytałam i odpowiedzieli, że… Leshawna: Jaki w ogóle sens ma ta kłótnia? Harold: Leshawna ma rację. Anna Maria: A teraz uciekasz się do manipulacji kimś, kto kiedyś był w tobie zauroczony? Słabe, nawet jak na ciebie. Harold: Mnie przynajmniej stać na strategię i jestem w 100% naturalny. Anna Maria: I również w 100% żałosny. Harold: Zobaczymy kto tu jest żałosny, kiedy jedno z nas będzie musiało wreszcie opuścić ten program. Domyślasz się, kto to będzie prawda? Nic ci nie muszę tłumaczyć? Anna Maria olała go całkowicie. Anna Maria: I co jak przyniosłam tu tę wiewiórkę? Jones: Wasze wyzwanie numer dwa to tor przeszkód dla zwierząt! Jest on lądowy albo wodny, ale uwierzcie mi, jest taki sam. Anna Maria: Możemy się przekonać, złotko? Jones: Proszę cię bardzo. Geoff przyniósł bobra. Geoff: Dzięki, stary. Harold: Nie ma za co. Anna Maria przewraca oczami. (PZ - Harold): Poza mną, Geoff to jedyny normalny chłopak na tej wyspie. Planuję z nim oraz z Leshawną zawiązać sojusz aż do finałowej trójki. Potem oczywiście, że to ja zgarnę cały hajs. Ja na to pracowałem od początku i wreszcie osiągnę długo oczekiwany cel. Do szczęścia brakowało Amy i Izzy. Amy nadal nie mogła znaleźć geparda, a Izzy… zaczęła rozmawiać z rybą, zamiast zrealizować zamierzony cel. Wzięła ją i pędem pobiegła do Jones'''a. '''Jones: Została tylko Amy, która odpada z wyzwania. Scarlett? Spojrzał się w prawo, ale dziewczyny nie było. Jones: OK, zawołam Tophera, ale wy nie róbcie niczego głupiego. Na ligi wskazał Izzy, a potem zniknął. Harold wyczuł okazję. (PZ - Harold): Jakie zwierzę oprócz żółwia bierze udział w tym głupim wyzwaniu? Wiewiórka, bóbr, pirania i konik. Ich chyba posrało z tym wyzwaniem, ale dla pozostałych lekko je ubarwię. Plus jest taki, że Amy i Lightning już nie mogą mieć immunitetu, więc profit dla mnie. Upewnię się, że inni mają ten sam problem co ja. Topher i Jones wrócili na miejsce. Wściekła Amy usiadła na ławce. Amy: Dziewczyny, wiecie co macie robić ;-; Leshawna: Żadna z nas się nie podda, laska! Jones: Dobrze, więc zwierzęta muszą pokonać ten tor przeszkód. Sabotaż w tym wyzwaniu będzie surowo karany, radzę wam uważać. Przyłapany na próbie oszustwa zostanie zdyskwalifikowany z programu. To tyle ogłoszeń, czas na rozpoczęcie wyścigu zwierzęcego! (PZ - Amy): Tu to jestem na sto procent pewna, że to Leshawna wygra. Laska musi wygrać, a w sumie - każdy, byle nie Harold. Topher użył gwizdka, a zwierzęta skupiły się na torze przeszkód. Pojawił się problem, konik ruszył jak szalony, bóbr jadł tylko drewno, żółw mozolnie płynął w wodzie, pirania szukała drobnych zwierząt, a wiewiórka wspięła się na drzewo. Jones: Nie spodziewałem się, że to będzie takie nudne. Uczestnicy: My też. Amy: Wygraj, Leshawna! Pirania uciekła w siną dal. Izzy: Moja rybka sobie poradzi najlepiej. Koń był na prowadzeniu, wiewiórka zaczęła wspinać się po drzewach i doganiać zwierzę wybrane przez Leshawnę. Anna Maria: Immunitecie, nadchodzę! Nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji. Orzech strącił wiewiórkę z drzewa. Anna Maria była nieźle wkurzona. Anna Maria: Żałosne. Harold zaczął gwizdać. Harold: Pewnie ten bóbr to rzucił. Obok bobra pojawiło się sporo orzechów. Ten tylko je podgryzał. Topher rzucił w bobra. Geoff: Hej, co ty robisz? Jones: Geoff i Anna Maria out. Zostali tylko Leshawna, Izzy i Harold. Izzy: Wygram! B) (PZ - Harold): Myślę pozytywnie. W końcu z tej trójki to żółw jest najinteligentniejszy, koń najszybszy, a pirania najmniejsza. Ta to pewnie gdzieś wypłynęła na swoje wody… Koń znalazł się blisko ostatniej przeszkody, jednak… nieoczekiwanie runął na ziemię. Znaleziono przy nim kostki cukru. (PZ - Leshawna): To nie brzmi za dobrze… ale halo, nie brałam żadnych kostek cukru ze sobą! Ktoś mnie wrobił! Wszyscy słyszą alert. Żółw jako pierwszy dociera na metę. Jones: Harold zdobywa niezwyciężoność! Aż mnie to dziwi. xD Amy: Uwierz, że nie tylko ciebie ._. (PZ - Amy): Coś mi tu nie gra. Żółwie są dość powolne, chyba Harold musiał wygrać walkowerem albo… był zdolny do sabotowania. Zaraz, zaraz, to na pewno sabotaż! Widziałam, jak to on rzucał orzechem w wiewiórkę! Nie wiem, jak mogę udowodnić tylko tego, że podrzucił kostki cukru dla konia. Jones: Lightning również ma immunitet, mimo iż nie brał udziału w wyzwaniu, ale jego wykluczyła kontuzja. Słyszałem, że są poddani już nowemu zabiegowi. Sprawdzę tylko, jak doszło do tego wypadku. (PZ - Harold): Ciekawe tylko jak, kiedy rozwaliłem kamery. (please) Amy i Izzy zostały na chwilę. Izzy: Ciekawe, co z moją pi… Rybka wskoczyła na ręce Izzy. Izzy: Oooo, jaka słodka <3 Pirania dziabnęła Amy w nos. Amy: Zabierz mi to! O_____________O. Izzy: Spokojnie, kochana. Amy to nasza przyjaciółka. Izzy wzięła piranię z nosa Amy. Jej nos spuchł jak gumowa piłka. Amy: Powiedz, że nie wygląda to aż tak źle. Izzy: Najlepiej, żebym nic nie mówiła :P. Hej, laska. Brakuje nam Lightning'a, czy pomożesz nam zagłosować na '''Geoff'a? '''Amy: Jasne, że tak, ale zapytam o to Annę Marię. Skoro Harold jest nietykalny, to niech on odpadnie. A w sumie, wróci do swojej ukochanej Bridgette. Izzy: Właśnie dlatego on nie może grać dalej ;) Amy: Trochę to chamskie :/ Izzy: Eee tam, wiadomo, że on tęskni za Bridgette. Harold rozmawiał z Geoff'''em. '''Harold: To teraz musimy pozbyć się Amy lub Izzy. Geoff: Skupiłbym się na Izzy. Jest szalona i bardziej nieprzewidywalna od Amy. Harold: Nooo, odegrałbym się za wszystkie jej kawały. Geoff: Bardzo dobry pomysł, brachu :P Przybili żółwika. Harold: Pamiętasz jeszcze tę sukę Bridgette? Uśmiech Geoff'''a szybko zniknął z twarzy. '''Geoff: Zaraz, jaką sukę? :O Harold: Ta, która była w tobie tak beznadziejnie zakochana, że wolała migdalić się z Alejandro i wolała słup zamiast ciebie. Szczyt żenady, nie sądzisz? Masz rację, lepiej się pieprzyć z chłopa… Geoff złapał go za kołnierz od bluzy. Geoff: Co ty do mnie mówisz, gościu?! >:( Jak możesz takie rzeczy wygadywać na temat mojej dziewczyny? Amy i Izzy miały rację! Jesteś debilem!!! Uwierz mi, że jak ktoś odpadnie, to ty zaraz po nim. Harold: Jesteś durniem. Mam sporo asów w rękawie. Sabotażyk poszedł znakomicie, zdobyłem immunitet, a teraz pozbędę się kolejnej suki. Geoff rzucił nim o ziemię i wyszedł zdenerwowany. (PZ - Geoff): A to podła szuja! Pomyśleć, że takiemu zaufałem… Schował twarz dłońmi. Ceremonia Jones: Oddajemy głosy! Akurat kazałem Lightning'''owi dać na chybił trafił i powiem, że nawet ciekawy głos. Ciekawe czy to coś da… xD (PZ - '''Amy): Jest problem. Nie mogę na ciebie, a ty wrócisz do swojego groszka pieszczoszka akurat :/ (PZ - Geoff): Dzisiaj zawiodłem na maksa. Nie wiem, co mogę zrobić. (PZ - Izzy): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (PZ - Leshawna): Już nie wiem, na kogo tu mogę głosować, każdy jest w porzo. (PZ - Anna Maria): Harold wygrał? Trudno, będę musiała kogoś wybrać ;-; (PZ - Harold): Zostanie mi tylko finałowa szóstka. Za kogo wezmę się potem? Hmmm, Leshawna :) Cały czas widzę, że ona coś do mnie czuje i mogę to nieźle wykorzystać przeciwko tej rudej bitch :] Jones: Harold i Lightning mieli immunitet, dlatego są bezpieczni. Leshawno i Anno Mario, nie padł na was żaden głos, dlatego zostajecie. Wręcza im po piance. Anna Maria: Ekstra :3 Jones: Amy… Amy: No? Jones: Miałaś tylko 1 głos oraz również bierzesz udział w grze. Amy odbiera zadowolona swoją piankę. Przez przypadek odkryła swój spuchnięty nos. Amy: Uhhh Harold: Niezła marchewa? Amy rzuca w niego pianką, a ten tylko ją połyka i zakłada ręce. Amy się odwraca naburmuszona. (PZ - Amy): Kiedy tak Harold się do mnie odwrócił, zauważyłam cukier na jego bluzce. NO TAK!!! Ślady sabotażu ;) (PZ - Harold): Kiedy dawałem kostki cukru tego garbowi, ten słodzik wleciał mi na bluzkę. Muszę się pozbyć dowodów. Harold: Jones, będę mógł iść spać? Jones: Zaraz. Dokończę tylko ceremonię. Została mi ostatnia pianka oraz ta dwójka uczestników, która na nią czeka. Izzy - jesteś szalona, a także nieobliczalna. Nikt nie wie, co będziesz robiła następnym razem. Geoff - wydaje mi się, że za kimś tęsknisz. Geoff: Tak. Za Bridgette. Ona jest cudowna jak anioł. Jones: To niedługo powinieneś ujrzeć anioła, bo odpadasz przez 4 głosy. Izzy, łap piankę. Izzy odbiera piankę. Izzy: Super ^^ Znowu tobie się nie udało, Ha… Harold zniknął. Amy: Oooo, szykuje się damski wieczór xD Leshawna: Tia. O nie, czyli musimy spać w oborze? Jones: Zaraz, w jakiej oborze? Wy będziecie spały w domkach. Skąd ta obora ci przyszła do głowy? Anna Maria: Bo może Harold w niej nocował? Hallo! Jones: Harold nocował w oborze? Ugh, Meredith będzie musiał mi to wyjaśnić… -.- Amy: Lepiej nie. Ostatnio wygraliśmy wszyscy wyzwanie, a Staci i Harold byli zagrożeni, dlatego przegrana osoba musiała tam spać. Jones: To jest niehumanitarne! Anna Maria: Ale sprawiedliwe xD Jones: Nie byłbym tego taki pewien. Dobra, dziewczyny, możecie iść już do domku. Przy okazji, gdybyście były tak miłe, spakujecie rzeczy Harold'''a do willi? '''Izzy wyczuła jakiś nowy plan. Izzy: Ja to zrobię ^^ Anna Maria: A kłopocz się jego śmieciami. Ja tam spać idę :P I poszła w siną dal. Tak samo Leshawna. Amy chciała iść za nimi, ale zatrzymała ją Izzy. Izzy: Co powiesz na prezent powitalny dla Harold'''a za jego “wygraną”? '''Amy: Wiesz, że on sabotował to wyzwanie, aby wygrać? izzy: Hehe, domyśliłam się. Wiem też, kto zniszczył ten rowerek wodny prowadzącego. Amy: Harold. Izzy: Logiczne. Dlatego ja chcę mu “podziękować” z tej okazji. Mówi jej plan na ucho. Amy: No nie, to będzie chore xDDDDD Izzy: Wcale nie, jak się przyjrzy na to z przymrużeniem oka. Żadnych zabawek erotycznych, a dla mnie znowu frajda :) Amy: Niech ci będzie, a ja go potem postraszę. Dziewczyny udały się w stronę obory i wzięły rzeczy Harold'''a. Każda z nich miała malutki nożyk, zapalniczkę i nożyczki. Bawiły się rzeczami chłopaka, a chłopak wrzucił swoją bluzkę do wody. '''Harold: Papa, nie będziesz mi potrzebna. Zaczął gwizdać i skierował się w stronę willi. Kiedy już tam był, zauważył dwa biegnące cienie, najwyraźniej bardzo zadowolone. (PZ - Amy): Wyczuwam ostrą hajnę po tym, co zrobiłam razem z Izzy ;u;. No, zaczyna mi się coraz bardziej podobać ten plan. Harold: Oooo, Jones przyniósł mi tu rzeczy? Suuper. Wyjął piżamę, ale zobaczył, że ktoś ją pociął. Kiedy Harold włożył bluzkę, wyglądało to jak top, tylko z widocznym brzuchem i niskim dekoltem oraz wydawała się bardzo ciasna. Harold cudem zrzucił z siebie tę część garderoby i zdjął spodnie, zostając w tych czerwonych stringach (fuuuu…) Harold: Ach, przynajmniej nikt nie widzi. Kamera zaczęła się oddalać od willi. Widzimy jak cień Harold'''a zrzuca z siebie jeszcze buty i tę małą, fikuśną część uważaną za bieliznę. Potem jakieś odgłosy, a kamera oddalała się coraz dalej. Przyszedł też '''Jones, który zapomniał o ważnej rzeczy. Jones: W programie została finałowa szóstka! Czy Lightning i Meredith wyzdrowieją, zwłaszcza ten drugi, abym mógł z nich pogadać, jak przy beczce soli? Co takiego zrobi Izzy w przyszłości? Wyjaśni mi ktoś, jakim cudem te zwierzęta są gorsze od uczestników? Odpowiedź znajdziecie… Nagle obok niego zjawił się gepard, bóbr, wiewiórka i koń. Jones: ...w Odkupieniu Totalnej Poooooooooooooooraaaaaa…. Zaczął uciekać przed zwierzętami, a te go goniły. Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki